Taking Lunch to Daddy
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Jess takes some lunch to Flack at work. Cute little fluffy oneshot. Flack/Angell, Mac/Stella, Danny/Lindsay. Part of the Just Another Day in Paradise series


Hey All! I know it's been awhile since I last updated. This story has taken me awhile to get the way I want it. I think I finally got it :D It's fun and full of fluffy stuff. I hope ya'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters. Ella, Braeden, Wyatt, and Emma belongs to me as they are my original characters :D

Just so you know- Flack and Angell are married and Ella is their daughter. Mac and Stella are married and Braeden belongs to them. Lindsay and Danny are also married and have two kids- Emma and Wyatt. Braeden is 2, Ella and Emma are 3, and Wyatt is 4.

* * *

Jessica Angell tapped her fingers absently against the steering wheel to the music floating softly out of the speakers of her car. She wove slowly through busy midtown traffic, her mind wandering aimlessly, as she headed towards the crime lab. It was her day off so she'd spent the day getting errands done during which she'd been texting back and forth with her husband while he was at work. He'd mentioned not having eaten because he'd been so busy all day and she knew how grumpy he got when he didn't eat. She laughed softly at the thought. She'd seen him on days when he had gone without food; snapping at suspects and being short with everyone...it wasn't pleasant. So she was on her way to drop some food off to him since she was out and about.

A small voice from the backseat jolted her from her thoughts. "Mommy? We go see Daddy?"

Glancing in the mirror she smiled as her gaze met big blue eyes so much like Don's, set in a cherubic face framed by dark hair pulled into pigtails. "Yes Baby. Daddy didn't have any lunch today, so we're taking him some food. We're almost there."

"An' we see Unca Mac? Aunt 'Tella, 'n Aunt Winsy, 'n Unca Danny, 'n Unca Shewwy?"

"Maybe. They're pretty busy baby, we might not see everyone." Jess told her

The small girl's brow furrowed in thought before she asked. "An' Unca Adam?"

Jess grinned and answered patiently. "Definitely Uncle Adam."

"Yay!" Ella clapped her hands together.

Finally getting to the lab Jess pulled into the parking garage. Getting out she moved around the vehicle to the back passenger seat. Opening the door a grin split her face as the little girl called cheerfully out to her. "Mommy!"

"Hi Baby. You ready to go see Daddy?" Jess asked as she unbuckled the car seat.

The little girl nodded. "Daddy yay!" She shouted clapping her hands. "Owt Mommy! Wet's gwo! See Daddy! An' Unca Mac, Aunt "Tella, 'n..."

Jess lifted her from the car seat, listening as Ella listed the names of all her favorite people. Setting Ella on her hip, she pulled the diaper bag out, and slinging it over her shoulder, pushed the car door shut with her hip. Pushing the lock button on her key chain, she adjusted Ella in her arms before heading into the building.

They stopped for a minute in the precinct to check if Flack was at his desk. As they walked through the door they were immediately greeted by several of the detectives scattered around the room. Jess headed to Scagnetti's desk, which was closest to the door, knowing he would probably know where Don was.

"Hey Angell- sorry Flack. Still not used to having to deal with two Flacks now instead of just one." He grinned and shook his head in mock frustration.

"It's ok. I'm still not used to being called Flack and I've been married to the guy for 3 years." Jess said. "Besides most people still call me Angell. It gets confusing to call us both Flack."

"Pascetti!" Ella couldn't pronounce his name correctly, saying instead her word for spaghetti, as it sounded like his name. She eagerly leaned forward, hugging him from her mother's arms. "I missded yous."

"Well I've missed you too Princess." He pulled a lollipop out of his jacket pocket with a flourish, causing Ella's eyes to widen in excitement before she turned her big blue eyes on Jess questioningly. "Lolli Mommy? Pwease?"

Smiling Jess shook her head. She could never resist when Ella turned those baby blues on her...a move she had learned well from her father. "Only one Ella." The little girl clapped her hands in excitement as Scagnetti took the wrapper off for her. "Aht! What do you say?"

"Fank yous." Ella sucked happily on the candy.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Scagnetti grinned as she launched into a story, mumbling around the sucker in her mouth.

"Hey, have you seen Don around? We brought him some food."

"Uh...last I saw Flack he was...uh headed up to the lab. Had a hot lead for Mac I think." He answered distractedly as he listened to Ella tell him about her latest adventure at daycare.

"Alrighty, upstairs we go then." Jess held out her hands to Ella. "C'mon sweetheart. Let's go find Daddy."

"Otays!" She gave Scagnetti one last hug and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, before going to her mother. She waved at him. "Bye bye Pascetti!"

He waved back. "Bye bye Ella. See you later alligator."

Ella grinned. "Lato gato!"

* * *

The elevators opened on the 35th floor to reveal the hustle and bustle of the crime lab. Lab techs scurried back and forth, white lab coats flapping as they walked, deep in discussion. Jess stepped out holding Ella's hand tightly as not to let her get loose. She had a tendency to wander and give Jess a heart attack when no one could find her. Last time she'd somehow made it all the way down to Autopsy to 'see Gampa Sid' as she told everyone when they found her sitting on one of the tables playing a game with the elderly medical examiner.

"Hey J!" Stella called, spotting them as she came out of the trace lab. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Aunt 'Tella!" Ella shouted reaching her arms out towards her aunt.

"Hi Sweetie. Come see your Aunt Stella." Stella took Ella into her arms squeezing her in a tight hug. "How are you girlie? Haven't seen you lately."

"I's good Aunt Tella! We go t' wok t' see Daddy, but no Daddy. Den we wide da evatow to heow. 'N I go 't scoow. I's big giwl now." Ella told her aunt proudly.

Stella grinned as the small girl chattered excitedly. "Yes you are! You get bigger every time I see you. Are you still coming over to our house to spend the night with Braeden and your cousins?"

Ella shrugged holding her hands upward. "Don' know." She said matter of factly. "I see Bwaeden?" She asked.

"You're going over tonight, remember? Emma and Wyatt will be there too. You get to spend the whole night with them." Jess told her eliciting a cheer from Ella before she turned to Stella. "I feel bad leaving you guys with her plus Danny and Lindsay's kids. Are you guys gonna be ok?"

Stella waved her question away. "Yea we'll be fine. We've been looking forward to having them all together. Braeden almost came out of his skin in excitement this morning when I told him." Stella hugged Jess. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fun. You and Don need some time to yourselves. Besides I know you guys will do the same for us when we need some alone time. No worries girl."

"Ok. Good luck. You're gonna need it." She joked.

"Thanks a lot." Stella said sarcastically. "I assume you're looking for Don?"

Jess nodded affirmatively.

"He's in Mac's office. I'm on my way there right now, I need to get these results to Mac." Jess followed as she started walking towards the office.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." Ella chanted with every step Stella took and giggled when she made the two women laugh. As soon as they got close, Ella spotted her father through the glass and gasped in excitement. She started to squirm in Stella's arms. "Dow Aunt Tella! Dow! I go see Daddy!"

She kept squirming until Stella set her down. As soon as her feet touched down she started to run. "Daddy! Daddy!" Her ponytails bounced as she raced as fast as her little legs would take her. She barreled into him wrapping her arms around his legs. Looking up at him she grinned. "Hi Daddy! Up!" she demanded.

Flack grinned and picked her up, tossing her into the air, making her kick her feet and shriek in delight. He caught her again, settling her on his hip. "Hi Princess!"

"Hi Daddy. Hi Unca Mac." She waved exuberantly at him.

Mac leaned over to kiss her cheek and she hugged him. "Hi Ella Bear. How are you today?"

"I's good. Go to scoow 'n den we come heow to swee Daddy, but no Daddy. Den see Pascetti 'an he give me a lolli." She told him excitedly.

"He gave you a lolli?" Mac asked. "That's very nice of him."

Ella grinned and nodded excitedly. "Yea! 'An I come to yo howse 'an see Bwaeden 'n Emma 'n Wyatt!"

"You do?" Mac asked, his eyes twinkling. "Are you sure? Did you ask me if it was ok to come over?"

Ella looked unsure, glancing for a moment at her aunt, before answering. "Aunt Tella say it ok." She told him defiantly.

"She did huh? Well I guess its ok then, cuz Aunt Stella said it was." He grinned at her.

"What are you and Mommy doing here Ella?" Flack asked her. "Just wanted to see everyone?"

"We bringded you food. You no at wok Daddy, so den we wode da evatow 'n we comed heow to fine yous." Ella told him making the adults laugh.

Flack grinned as he quickly interpreted her words. There was definately an art to figuring out kid language and he was getting the hang of it. "You brought me food huh? How's you know I was hungry?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Mommy know. She say yo no eat 'n yous hungwy. Mommy alway know." She said seriously.

Flack grinned as he pulled Jess close with one arm, kissing her forehead. "Yes she does."

"Must be a mom thing, cuz your Aunt Stella always knows too." Mac whispered conspiratorially with a grin, ducking a swat from Stella.

She lifted her chin arrogantly. "And don't you forget it mister!" She laughed before she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and planted a smacking kiss on his cheek making Ella laugh hysterically.

"You silly Unca Mac." She laughed. "When I see Bwaeden?" She asked her aunt and uncle.

"You'll see him when we pick him up from daycare." Stella told her.

"Otays." She said before something across the hall caught her attention. "Unca Adam!" She shouted. "Daddy I go swee Unca Adam?" She asked pleadingly.

Flack smiled wryly as she turned her baby blues on him this time. "Sure Princess." He said as he set her on the floor. He called to her as she took off. "Ella!" She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. "What're the rules in the lab?"

She hung her head and sighed. "No wunning in da wab. No touch."

Flack hid a smile at her dramatic sigh. "That's right. No running and no touching."

Ella nodded before turning and scurrying across the hall into the trace lab. She burst through the door her shout loud enough to be heard in Mac's office. "Unca Adam!" She launched herself at the geeky scientist who caught her easily, swinging her up into his arms with a grin. They watched her chatter a mile a minute to him as he pulled up a chair to sit in, not breaking stride in his conversation with her.

Jess watched them fondly. "She's been so good for him. And he's amazing with her. I've never seen him open up around someone like he does with her. I think she helped heal his heart and restore his faith in people. After all he's been through in his life..." Jess broke off as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm glad he's part of our family now."

"We're blessed to have him in our lives." Stella said. Mac and Flack nodded in agreement as they hugged their wives, knowing both she and Stella had soft spots in their hearts for Adam. Stella sighed and shifted from Mac's embrace. "Well I guess I better get going. I need to pick up Braeden from daycare. You want me to take Ella now...do you have a bag packed for her already?" she asked Jess.

"Yea that's fine. Her bag is all ready to go. There're pull-ups for nighttime and a couple changes of clothes just in case. " Jess pointed to the diaper bag she'd set down by Mac's desk. "You'll have to pry her away from Adam though before you can leave."

Nodding Stella grabbed her keys and purse, kissing Mac quickly. "I'll see you later at home." She gave Jess a quick hug and kissed Flack on the cheek. "I'll grab Ella on my way out. See if I can steal her away from Adam." She laughed. "Bye guys."

Jess turned to Flack. "I picked up some Subway for you. Your favorite of course, with potato chips and a chocolate chip cookie." She said as she handed Flack the bag in her hand.

He grinned as he peeked into the bag. "Thanks Babe. I'm starvin'. Been in 'n out so much I didn't get a chance to stop for anything. You know Mac, he's a slave driver. Never lets us eat." He joked.

"Har har." Mac deadpanned. "Get out of my office Slave, you're lucky I'm even letting you eat. Walk your beautiful wife to the elevator then get back here so we can finish this and we both can get out of here."

Flack saluted him sharply. "Yes Sir, Detective Taylor, Sir!" Flack ducked laughing, as Mac took a playful swing at him. "Ok ok we're goin." Flack wrapped an arm around Jess's shoulders, giving Mac a wave as they walked out the door.

As they walked Flack leaned over to kiss Jess on the side of her head. "What do you want to do tonight Sweetheart, since we have the whole night to ourselves?" He asked softly.

Jess blushed and smiled softly at the endearment. She loved when he called her Sweetheart. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear she looked up at him. "Nothing fancy. I just wanna stay home. Make a quiet dinner then curl up on the patio with some wine, watch the stars and talk."

Smiling Flack pulled her into a hug, as they came to a stop at the elevators, kissing the top of her head. "I think we can do that. I've missed you. Seems like the only time I see you is when I climb into bed. Between all the hours I've been working, your schedule being opposite of mine, and Ella we don't get a lot of time for us."

Jess nodded against his chest. "I know Donny. It's ok." She looked up at him. "Are you gonna be home soon?"

"Yea, I just have a couple things to finish first. Shouldn't take me long."

"Ok, I'm gonna head home and start getting dinner ready. I'll see you there." Lifting to her toes, she reached up to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"Love you too Sweetheart." He kissed her again.

"You should get going before Mac cracks his whip." She joked.

He shuddered exaggeratedly. "That man can put the fear of God into anybody, me included. You're right though, I gotta get this stuff done for him." He grinned, flashing those dimples that always made her knees melt. "I'll see you at home."

The elevator dinged at that moment, the doors sliding open. Jess stood back to let people off, before stepping in and hitting the button for the 1st floor. She waved to Flack and blew him a quick kiss before the doors slid shut.

Flack stood there for a moment a silly grin on his face, before he shook himself and headed back to finish talking to Mac. The sooner he got started the quicker he could get home to spend some quality time with his wife.

* * *

So how was it? Please let me know what you think. This is a oneshot in a new series I'm gonna do. Its gonna be a series of oneshots. Most will be about Flack and Angell but I will be doing some . involving the others. I definitely want to do one wiith Adam to tell a little background about what he's gone through...I kinda hinted at him and how he finally opened up to everyone and became part of the family and I just want to elaborate.

So I really like reviews! (Don't we all?) So please please review!


End file.
